When displaying a 3D image, it is known that the sense of 3D of a reproduced image can be changed by adjusting the displacement amount (parallax) of right eye images and left eye images, and various techniques for adjusting parallax have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-73012 and JP-A No. 2009-135686).
In the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-73012, parallax amount adjustment data of 3D images for display is input using a user input section and stored in a file or memory, the parallax amount adjustment data is utilized when reproducing 3D image data and 3D image data is generated and displayed.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-135686, a change amount in parallax angle having a value of specific value or greater in picture content containing 3D pictures, a change duration required for parallax angle change, and a number of change times that the parallax angle changes are ascertained. An evaluation value that equates to eye strain is computed based on the change amount, change duration and number of change times, and picture content is encoded and stored on a storage medium such that the evaluation value is in a specific range.